The Fuji Brother's Karaoke War
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Yuuta and Syuusuke have a new way of comepeting... much to the rest of Seigaku's woe.


**Title:** The Fuji Brother's Karaoke War  
**Author:** MahouBunnyBell  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Humor, Crack  
**Characters:** Um… all of Seigaku, Yuuta  
**Disclaimer:** PoT is not mine.  
**Summary:** I totally blame Mousapelli for this… TOTALLY. And thus this is dedicated to her. 

----

"What are we doing here, again?" It was the question that almost every member of the Seigaku tennis club were wondering the answer of, and it was Ryoma that had finally gathered the nerve to ask. Apparently sitting in an empty karaoke bar with all his regular teammates except Fuji Syusuke had been grating on his nerves a bit.

"Fuji-sempai asked us all to come here, but why is still a mystery to us. Where is Fuji-sempai anyway?" Momoshiro replied, looking around. Nope, still no sign of the tensai. Inui flipped through his notebook with mild interest, apparently calculating something in his head.

"There is an 87 chance that Fuji's reasons for having us come here will soon be revealed," Inui finally stated, looking pleased with his calculations. That's when the lights to the room went out, and the spotlights for the small stage came on. And into the middle of the stage strode St. Rudolph's Yanagisawa.

"Judges! Welcome to the first annual Fuji-kyodai karaoke war, dane!"

The room was silent as the Seigaku team absorbed that they were apparently judges. Judges for a karaoke war between the Fuji brothers. And then suddenly the silence was broken by a couple club members (Ryoma and Tezuka, to be precise) trying to leave the karaoke bar. Their teammates wasted no time in dragging them back to their seats.

"Come on, this should be fun! Fujiko-chan is fun to watch at karaoke!" Kikumaru insisted, recruiting his doubles partner to help him secure Tezuka so that their icy captain didn't make another run for it. Kawamura forced out a mild mannered laugh at the comment and patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"See, this won't be too bad, it's better that we just stay and brave this out. Fuji did ask us to come here, after all," Kawamura insisted. It really didn't seem to reassure anyone all that much.

Yanagisawa cleared his throat to gain the attention of the 'judges' again.

"And now it's time to introduce our performers-" Yanagisawa began, but was promptly cut off by some yelling taking place from in the back room of the karaoke bar.

"Mizuki! I can't be seen wearing something like THAT!" It was Yuuta's voice that was the first to ring out.

"Just wear it," Mizuki's voice replied.

"Hey, Yuuta! Do you think this dress makes me look fat?" the older Fuji couldn't help but cut into the conversation.

"Aniki! How can you stand to wear something like that? You're a MAN!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Yuuta, stop fighting and put on the dress. And then come here so I can do your makeup really quick. You don't want to look bad out onstage!" Mizuki insisted yet again, "Besides, your brother had no problems wearing it!"

The room was once again silent as everyone registered the fact that apparently the Fuji brothers were going to be wearing dresses for their performance. Tezuka was the only one that didn't seem too shocked by the idea.

"There is a 96 chance that the captain has seen Fuji in a dress sometime in the past," Inui quipped. Nobody responded to that. They just didn't want to think about it. Of course a moment later they were forced to think about it, as Fuji Syusuke and Fuji Yuuta tromped out onto stage in full idol attire with makeup and all.

Yes, full idol attire. Syusuke was wearing a hot pink mini dress with a fluffy skirt and little heart barrettes in his hair. Yuuta was dressed in a matching outfit, only his was blue. It took all that the Seigaku regulars had not to laugh insanely at the sight before them. Luckily Yanagisawa chose this moment to cut back in.

"Well, now that these two are ready let's start the show, dane!"

And so the Fuji brothers started singing Japanese girly-pop for all that they were worth.

Syusuke won, of course. The judges were all his teammates, after all.


End file.
